


男友衬衫

by pAntie2



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Jet Li - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pAntie2/pseuds/pAntie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#寒风飘逸洒满我的脸。<br/>#一块日常的小甜饼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	男友衬衫

【LOFTER】[LOFTER正文请戳♂我](http://lilith-pants.lofter.com/post/3e6a60_27d84e3)

 

       Barney真的很受伤，Barney觉得自己被伤害了，Barney不想和冈纳阴阳一起玩耍了。  
  
        而这一尖锐的人民内部矛盾起源于一年一度的老图杯男友力大赛。大赛的章程很简单，完全依靠参赛者和内部观众诚实互爱的评审，最终获奖者可以获得老图亲身免费情侣纹身一对和一笔蜜月启动资金。  
  
        今年的大赛格外热闹，新婚燕尔的冈纳&阴阳夫夫以及年前才顺利牵手的Ross&Christmas夫夫，在老图的热情邀约下，第一次以组合的形式参赛。  
  
        大家在阴阳“反正又不吃亏，不来白不来”的指导思想下，义无反顾地接受了挑战。但是在得知今年的比赛内容的瞬间，Barney有种被好友欺骗和背叛的不祥预感。

       “题目：男友衬衫。换上男友衬衫后最受欢迎的选手将获得终极神秘大奖。”  
  
        男友衬衫，就是许多男人梦寐以求的场面——云雨之后，娇弱纤瘦的对方全身上下只着一件自己的衬衫，在房间里走动的曼妙身姿；偶尔回头，迷糊又慵懒的眼神，配合着因为过大而下滑到肩膀的领口。与其说这是男友力的比赛，倒不如说这纯粹是为了满足老图那个老混蛋的审美恶趣味。  
  
        不过比赛当天，当Barney看到冈纳和阴阳那一对活宝以后，顿时觉得信心大增。两人的身高差接近12英寸，互换衬衫的效果……估计也是滑稽多过诱人吧，Barney觉得一定不是自己一家会出糗。  
  
        毫无意外地，冈纳&阴阳组派出了身材“娇小”的阴阳，理由嘛很简单——据冈纳解释的版本就是，阴阳最大的一件长马褂穿在他身上，其感觉都不啻于一 件刑具——简直就他妈的、太紧了！Barney听后在脑海中稍许想象了一下冈纳穿着露脐装的样子，然后默默地抖掉一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
        至于自己和Lee，不知道Lee那家伙嗑了什么药居然吵着要上台，还信誓旦旦要拿回最后那个大奖。那时候Barney正忙着用.308口径料理对面楼上的 外围杂鱼保镖，听到Lee在私人频道里突发奇想地来这么一句，只当对方是随便开的玩笑，于是也就随口答应了一句，“Roger that.”  
  
        但阴阳上台的瞬间，更坚定了Barney被老友出卖的预想。尽管不愿承认，阴阳的参赛造型还是相当成功的。冈纳白衬衫肩部的襟线垂到他的大臂上，从领口望 过去可以一览无遗地看见突起的锁骨和左侧锁骨上方凹陷处那枚漂亮的敢死队纹身——除了全队野外伏击时不得不一同洗澡外，估计见过这枚纹身的人数不会超过一 只手。下身依旧规整地着练功服，光着两只脚；自由表演是一套形意拳，是的，形意拳，就在所有人还在为那保守的东方男人极少展露的一丁点春色拼命吹着口哨 时，那个笔挺的身形瞬间而动。  
  
        出拳的动作完全没有被过长的袖子牵制，没有任何花架子，下盘极稳，招招必杀。  
  
        本来嘛打拳应该，在男友力比赛里完全不占上风，不过这一套让人冷汗直冒的拳打下来，大众评审中估计半数已经被吓得倒戈——如此光明正大地作弊，估计也只有阴阳这个守财奴才会用上这一招了。Barney和刚挪到他身边的大个儿不约而同地搓了搓双臂，感到一股冷意窜过脊柱。  
  
        下一个就是Lee了。Lee出场的前一秒，Barney还在和冈纳两人喝着“toast to domestic violence”的闷酒，下一秒当Barney顺着人们的口哨望过去，嘴里的半口Double Whiskey瞬间喷出。  
  
        Lee那小子，居然穿着一件以前在两人的激烈性爱中不幸牺牲的旧衬衫，胸前扣子统统失踪，搭配着松松挂在光裸脖子上的绿色领带，下身穿着一条泳裤，没错就 是那种三角形的跳水专用的泳裤。脑袋上扣着他那顶标志性的贝雷帽，光脚穿着战术靴，毫不在意地对着台下一干熟悉不熟悉的男男女女大秀肌肉，浑圆的屁股和前 部大块不明突起部位在堪堪过腰部的衬衫下摆露出，似乎在向他出直白的邀请。  
  
        Shit！不就是一笔奖金吗，Lee那白痴居然还真的这么拼命。  
  
        在台下几乎没有停过的口哨和尖叫声中，这个前英国特种大兵并起右手三个指头，向台下敬了个童子军的礼，毫无意外地再次引发一波尖叫和口哨。Barney在 最初的震惊之后迅速恢复了冷静，在心里盘算着一会儿要用什么姿势干翻Lee这混蛋之余，默默记下了那几个试图把5美金塞进Lee内裤的小混蛋——以卢娜为 首——既然闲钱这么多，那下个月奖金就干脆别拿了。  
  
        最终的结局其实并不算出人意外——中国功夫威震四方，阴阳顺利抱得奖金归——至于情侣纹身什么的，全转送给Ross和Christmas就好。  
  
        皆大欢喜。  
  
        当然这只是阴阳一个人的想法。  
  
        反观Barney他们这边。

       “Shit！要不是阴阳那家伙作弊，我……嗯。”Lee还没抱怨完，就被Barney一把拖进厕所里间。  
  
        一块“打扫中”的黄色标志立马识颜色地悄然竖到了门口。  
  
        Rapido的奖金就不扣了，嗯。Barney如是想。


End file.
